


Delivery

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluffy, Jinwoo the desk worker, M/M, Myungjun the delivery guy, Office Setting, Valentine's Day, mentions of Kaisoo, my gift to you, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Jinwoo has been manning the desk all day fielding flower deliveries of umpteen proportions. When the final flower deliverer wanders in who knew they'd be wearing the cutest and brightest smile of the day. Flower recipients included.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day. Just know this is your gift for being nice and reading my stories. 
> 
> Don't ask me how Kaisoo wandered in but I blame the Kai picture spam my friends graced me with. I don't really know much about Kaisoo so it's really only a drive by. Also a Kard reference because why stop myself?

Jinwoo sighed to himself looking up as the bell above the door to his office dinged cheerfully at him. He really wasn't feeling it today as another delivery man, burly and tall strode in carrying yet another plant. Because of course he was working Valentine's day. Sometimes he wondered what had possessed him to work in an office almost completely full of women. Of course it was because the pay was good, the benefits were killer, and the career ladder open. None of that mattered right now. This was the...he counted the math back in his head before deciding it was too much work the umpteenth delivery for the day. You'd think having such a large building filled with able bodied workers there would be more than one desk clerk. Well then you would be wrong. 

"I have a del..." The man started setting the tall plant on the edge of the desk, leaking water over a few business cards. 

"Name?" Jinwoo cut him off looking at the size of the plant. They had only been open a few hours now and yet the size of the plants were increasing. The first had been a single rose to the newest hire, she'd smiled fondly stating it was from her Dad. She had been cute. From there they had only gotten bigger as this one was about the size of a desk lamp, it's leafy appendages spreading out far enough to fall onto his paperwork. 

"Somin J..." The guy rattled the name off the slip attached and looked down at Jinwoo expectantly. "Are you able to sign for this?" He finally asked dark eyes settling on tan hands that were already picking up the phone to call Somin down. 

"Unfortunately for both of us no. But her office isn't far from here so she'll be here in a minute right after I let her know." Jinwoo smiled warmly understanding the poor man's feelings. Watching women gush over gifts was always entertaining if you knew them but one glance told Jinwoo that this man was just in it for the money. Probably seasonal help he guessed from the small tattoo that was peeking out from under an ill fitting sleeve. The guy was gone as soon as the slip was signed, like he couldn't leave fast enough.

Somin was as true to his word down shortly. A wide smile growing over her face seeing the plant and card. When she scanned the name her face turned a brilliant shade of red. It made him smile even though he could feel that little stab of envy. Since he was very single and not likely to find a date last minute as he was also very into guys. He let her gush awhile before he shooed her off, back to her hole in the wall so he could finish organizing the files he hadn't been able to touch. He figured that might be the last delivery for awhile if not the whole day as it was nearing lunch time. 

He had been wrong when not thirty minutes later another man strode in carrying flowers. If he were anything but professional he might have let his jaw drop with how good looking this man was. He was carrying a small gathering of dark red roses that only complimented his tan skin and light eyes. Probably contacts but he wasn't about to complain. 

"Um..." The handsome man approached the desk more nervously than the other delivery men his cheeks turning red, maybe not having expected to run into a receptionist Jinwoo guessed. Or maybe it was that he was a male receptionist...Either way when he spoke the man was polite. "I'm here to see Do Kyungsoo..." He didn't blush as he spoke but he made himself smaller. Jinwoo understood then, Do Kyungsoo was one of the few other men that worked in the office. 

"Oh...I thought it was a delivery." Jinwoo flashed the man a gummy smile. "It will be just a moment I'll call him down, is it for lunch?" He added knowingly as the man seemed to relax a little at his understanding. Being gay wasn't exactly something to be open about but it wasn't like Jinwoo didn't understand that himself. The man nodded and moved back from the desk to wait politely at a distance that talking could be initiated but he could still work. It was something Jinwoo appreciated as none of the deliverers so far has been as polite. The small talk was so far the best part of the day if you were to ask him. 

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo's voice was surprised as he entered the office a wide smile over taking his features, he then smiled at Jinwoo. "I'm going to lunch, please direct my calls to Jiwoo or Somin." He then gasped as roses were shoved under his nose and Jinwoo had to admit to himself this was the best part of being a receptionist on Valentine's day. Seeing the love between two people who truly cared about each other. As was evident between these two as they left the office side by side, Kyungsoo smelling the roses delightedly and talking animatedly in hushed tones. 

After that there were another odd number of deliveries each leaving a gushing woman in their wake. When he came back from lunch Kyungsoo looked close to gushing as well. It made Jinwoo smile to see all the happiness. Even if he wasn't going to be able to partake it in this year. 

Looking at the clock he reshuffled his paperwork absently, so far nothing had gotten done but there shouldn't be anymore deliveries he decided seeing that it was nearing two. Everyone had already left on lunch, and his own lunch had been spent in the company break room listening to couple stories or the single women complain. He didn't understand what they were complaining for, getting a date would be much easier for them. He had been grateful when he had slipped back to his desk to get some work done. 

Jinwoo had been wrong about there being no more deliveries as not forty minutes before close another delivery wandered in. The arrangement of flowers was almost bigger than the man holding it. When he came up to the desk though he didn't set it down instead lowering it so he could peer over it. He had a cute face, that was small while his eyes were sparkling out from under a fringe of dark hair. His smile was bright, brighter than all the smiles Jinwoo had seen that day. 

"I'm Myungjun, here to deliver flowers to..." The voice was cute Jinwoo decided as he listened only noticing the hammering of his heart as he realized the name uttered was the one person he wanted to see least today. His boss. The delivery guy must have noticed his smile fall as he leaned across the desk to look at him, large arrangement against his hip as dark eyes studied him. "Are you okay?" His smile was gone replaced by a small frown that Jinwoo decided didn't fit his features. 

"I'm fine." He answered with a dishonest smile that had Myungjun, the delivery man raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure it's not because you didn't get any flowers?" Myungjun questioned ignoring the delivery in his hands as he peered at the empty desk. His face was serious as he looked back at Jinwoo, eyes studying his reaction.

"Who would be upset by that?" Jinwoo answered picking up the phone to call for his boss, even though the delivery guy didn't seem inclined to ask for her again. He was cut off again as the delivery guy leaned in again and he could feel his cheeks heat up under his gaze.

"You know honesty is the best policy." Myungjun commented leaning back a large smile growing on his face. Like he had seen something he liked. "Do you mind if I set this down Jinwoo? It's kind of heavy."

Jinwoo blinked at the use of his name and then realized his name was on a plate across the desk holding down paperwork. "Sure I'll call her for you. She might take a moment to come down, she's on the top floor." He warned watching the delivery guy out of the corner of his eye. He was standing there smiling as he grabbed a pen and business card.

"I don't mind waiting." Myungjun answered pulling the slip from the arrangement placing it on the desk as he set the arrangement on the floor. "So Jinwoo..." He started smile over taking his face again, looking like it was in competition with the sun and winning.

"Yes?" Jinwoo felt the heat raise to his cheeks again as he shuffled more paperwork, at least trying to look busy as he turned back to the deliverer trying to keep his heart rate down. If he had to see that smile more than once he wasn't sure he would make it.

"Are you..." Myungjun hesitated and shuffling feet could be heard for a second before he swallowed looking directly into Jinwoo's eyes. "Are you perhaps interested in getting flowers?"

Jinwoo raised an eyebrow at that heart hammering in his chest. He wasn't able to answer though as his boss came bursting through the door sweeping the room with her hawk-like gaze. When it landed on the delivery guy she smiled seeing the uniform, then it grew when she saw the arrangement her husband had sent her. Once it was securely in her arms and signed for she sent a hawk-like glare at Jinwoo before sweeping out of the office a "Get to work Jinwoo," falling from her lips.

"Nice boss..." Myungjun commented and Jinwoo blinked at him curious as to why he was still there. "As to what I was saying, when are you off?"

"In about twenty-ish minutes?" Jinwoo looked up at the clock with a sigh, nothing had gotten done except the delivery of flowers to everyone but him. He glanced at Myungjun the delivery guy and wondered what it would be like to get flowers from him, served with a side of sunshine smile.

"That's not too long...Here." Myungjun handed him the business card he had been fiddling with earlier with another blinding smile. "Don't leave without me." He winked and was gone dashing out of the door leaving a very confused Jinwoo in his wake.

When he glanced down at the card it had 'Be my valentine?' written in a messy scrawl. If Jinwoo thought any work was going to get done today he had been wrong. He felt a gummy smile over taking his face as he looked at the clock, even if Myungjun hadn't meant it, it was still something. 

Packing up for the day he smiled at the business card before shoving it in his pocket and continuing with locking up for the night. He was just about to walk away from the closed door behind him when he was stopped by hearing his name.

"Jinwoo!" The voice sounded out of breath but close by when he turned to look it was Myungjun running towards him at full speed, a single red rose in his hand. "I told you not to leave without me." There was a pout on full lips as Myungjun bent over to catch his breath.

Jinwoo didn't say anything color growing on his cheeks again, something he was thinking he was going to have to get used to around Myungjun. Instead he waited, heart hammering in his chest.

"Do you know how hard it is to find even a single rose today?" Myungjun grumbled before lifting himself back up blinding smile in place. "So will you be my Valentine?" He pushed the rose at him and Jinwoo could only blink in surprise for a moment.

"I..." He floundered a smile growing on his face. He took the rose without comment looking around the busy street. Eyes settling on the perfect place to talk and get to know Myungjun better, the card with his number on the other side still safely in his pocket. "Coffee?"

"Coffee." Myungjun smiled falling into step beside him as they made their way to the nearest coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not come back and edit this. Tense and I have yet to make up.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated
> 
> Holla at your gurl _[@shinigamibutter](https://twitter.com/shinigamibutter?s=09)_


End file.
